hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
The Cemetery
"Many secrets are buried here, and you seem determined to unearth them all." This is an Encounter in The Moon that can always be found on the second level. It has two potential conspirators: * Hild the Deceased * Tomas the Gravedigger This encounter has several Dice Gambits that have special text or outcomes for having the dice "align together" by rolling Three of a Kind (1-1-1, 2-2-2, etc.). Event The stillness of the cemetery provides a welcome respite from the City. Only two people walk the grounds today - a weathered gravedigger named Tomas and an old woman in a flowered bonnet. The woman introduces herself as Hild and asks you to accompany her to her husband's grave. She pulls you close conspiratorially and glares at Tomas. "I think they added more stairs." The gravedigger makes a baffled noise in disagreement. 1) Accompany Hild to her husband's grave. :Hild takes your arm and leads you through a large stone arch toward the tombs. :"Three eyes, she says, pointing at a strange symbol of three dots etched upon the gate. "That's lucky." :Past graves and flowers you climb until you reach a huge primitive stone tomb fallen mostly to ruin - it is devoid of any markings other than three dots bored over the entrance. :"Ah, here." Hild dusts the walls here and there with her handkerchief as she descends into the tomb. :You can barely make out her white dress and her crinkled eyes. She beckons you to follow. :A) Follow her into the tomb. ::You hurry after Hild. ::Something flickers in the passage ahead and the old woman disappears into the darkness. ::Dice Gambit (Target: 9) ::Three of a Kind :::The Dice align together - fate has spoken. :::For a brief moment you swear you are being watched by a vast creature - a creature with three bright eyes. :::(Proceed with Success outcome.) ::Success :::You head deeper into the tomb. It is dark here, and unusually warm. :::You take a tentative step, feeling the smooth marble underfoot. :::The air smells of dust and flowers. :::See Tomb Entrance. ::Failure :::You retrace your steps in the dark. You are surprised to see the tomb's entrance choked with decades of cobwebs and debris. It takes time to clear a path through the rubble. :::You wander the cemetery for a little longer but find nothing of interest to do. :::Encounter ends. :B) Wait outside. ::Dice Gambit (Target: 9) ::Three of a Kind :::(insert text here) ::Success :::After a time, Hild returns from the tomb. She politely thanks you for your patience. :::Hild the Deceased pledges her services to the cause. :::At her request, you accompany Hild to the cemetery gates. She bids you a cheerful goodbye and disappears into the sprawling city streets. :::Encounter ends. ::Failure :::You wait until sunset, but she does not come. Perhaps she left another way. :::You wander the cemetery for a little longer but find nothing of interest to do. :::Encounter ends. 2) Talk to Tomas. :The old gravedigger makes his rounds, clinking his shovel against the ground. :A) Accompany Hild to her husband's grave. ::(see above) :B) Ask of strange goings on. (Available after talking to Tomas) ::Dice Gambit (Target: 9) ::Three of a Kind :::(insert text here) ::Success :::"The Watcher haunts this cemetery, you know. Or so I've heard. A demon with three eyes!" :::The old gravedigger begins to mumble a nursery rhyme. "...so to the devil he sought, and great disaster he brought, to the kingdom..." ::Failure :::(insert text here) :C) Persuade him to join your cause. ::"I do not care for such things, mercenary. Whether it be the Emperor, you, or a donkey on the throne, the dead will always need burying." 3) Leave. Tomb Entrance You see a small shrine of dusty flowers and forgotten candle stubs. There are tunnels to the East and West. 1) Head West. (to the Blanket Pile) 2) Head East. (to the Cursed Crossway) 3) Exit the tomb. Blanket Pile The path leads to a small room with a pile of blankets and pillows set in the corner. A crack in the tomb's roof bathes you in warm sunlight. You are suddenly overcome with exhaustion and want nothing more than to sink into the silk and feathers. 1) Sleep. :If the player has not slept yet, or is not at full Life: ::The moment your head hits the pillow you fall into a deep slumber. ::The player draws 1 Life Gain Card. ::You awake, feeling refreshed. ::With a jolt, you realize that a corrupted creature is observing you from the dimly lit tunnels! ::The Dealer draws a Brimstone Juggernaut of Blight. ::Before you can react, there is a blur of movement and it is gone. You rub your eyes, half-convinced you dreamed the whole thing. You admonish yourself for falling asleep in a tomb. :Otherwise: ::Fully refreshed, you find little benefit from resting again. 2) Head East. (to the Tomb Entrance) Cursed Crossway On the first visit: :In the depths of the tomb you are overcome by a feeling of dread. There is a scuttling sound behind you and your head swims. :The player draws 1 Curse. Ominous shadows are cast down the tunnels. 1) Head North. (to the Blind Statue Crossway) 2) Head South. (to the Treasure Room) 3) Head West. (to the Tomb Entrance) Treasure Room Before opening the chest: :You arrive at a cavernous room. :There is a chest in here, rusted around the hinges, set upon a large stone pedestal. :1) Open the chest. ::The player draws 3 Gold / Equipment Gain Cards. :2) Head North. (to the Cursed Crossway) After opening the chest: :You are in a room with an open, empty treasure chest. :1) Head North. (to the Cursed Crossway) Blind Statue Crossway A statue of a robed woman stands at the intersection, watching you with hollow eyes. 1) Head West. (to the Inner Sanctum) 2) Head East. (to the Bone Hovel) 3) Head South. (to the Cursed Crossway) Bone Hovel If the player alerted the Brimstone Juggernaut and has not defeated it: :The path leads you into a natural cave - small animal bones litter the floor. :Suddenly, the corrupted creature from before springs from the shadows to attack! :The player enters Combat. :With the creature dead, you return to the path. :1) Head West. (to the Blind Statue Crossway) Otherwise: :The path leads you into a natural cave - small animal bones litter the floor. :You take a moment to catch your breath. :1) Head West. (to the Blind Statue Crossway) Inner Sanctum You arrive at the inner sanctum. A gaping pit lies in the centre of the room, swallowing the light. Dice Gambit (Target: 9) Three of a Kind :The Dice align together - fate has spoken. :You notice something embedded in an alcove over the entrance. :The player draws 1 Equipment Card. Success :(continue below) Failure :You continue to explore the tomb, but Hild is nowhere in sight. Perhaps she left another way? :You enjoy the quiet of the cemetery for a little longer before venturing back to the City. :Encounter ends. Without ceremony the old widow reappears behind you. "Why, hello! Did you get lost?" With a wan smile, Hild hands you a bundle of dried flowers. She nods encouragingly and stands back to watch. 1) Place them next to the hole. :Gently, you place the brittle flowers on the floor next to the pit. :The old widow smiles back at you, her wrinkled face wet with tears. :Hild the Deceased pledges her services to the cause. 2) Put them in the hole. :Dice Gambit (Target: 9) :Three of a Kind ::The Dice align together - fate has spoken. ::The flowers drift gently down the hole and are swallowed by the darkness. At your feet, a familiar symbol of three dots burns brightly. ::You see a vision of a regal queen, resplendent in furs, a silver crown set upon her brow. You blink in disbelief and find yourself alone with the humble widow Hild once more. ::She smiles serenely. ::Hild the Deceased pledges her services to the cause. ::"Now you must go - my people need you." :Success ::The brittle flowers float gently down into the darkness. ::After a moment of silence, Hild pats your hand and thanks you for your time. ::Hild the Deceased pledges her services to the cause. :Failure ::"What are you doing?" Hild shouts, as the flowers fall into the pit. ::She turns to you, livid. ::The player draws 1 Curse. ::After some time you manage to retrace your steps out of the tomb. ::You wander the cemetery for a little longer but find nothing of interest to do. ::Encounter ends. You hear a scream of terror from somewhere above ground. Hild hides a small smile and states that she must stay here awhile to pray. Unnerved, you quickly retrace your steps out of the tomb. (Proceed to The Watcher) The Watcher You find the source of the screaming - it's none other than the old gravedigger, Tomas. "The Watcher! He's here!" he babbles, pointing a shaking hand at a mound of ornate tombs. 1) Search in the pointed direction. :You rush up the stairs to confront the threat. A hulking mass slides out from behind a mausoleum. The faceless creature towers over you, its three eyes shining brilliantly. :A) Try to escape. ::You turn tail and flee from the monstrous creature. ::Dice Gambit (Target: 18) ::Three of a Kind :::(insert text here) ::Success :::(insert text here) ::Failure :::In your hurry, you slip on a loose tile and tumble into an open grave. :::The player draws 1 Life Pain Card. :::You quickly consider your options. :B) Fight the Watcher. ::Your weapon passes through its body as if it were made of air. ::Dice Gambit (Target: 18) ::Three of a Kind :::(insert text here) ::Success :::Then, with a pulsing shine of its three eyes, the Watcher goes, disappearing in a blink as if it were never there. :::Tomas, weeping, taps his forehead uncontrollably and jabbers words of gratitude. :::Tomas the Gravedigger pledges his services to the cause. :::You carry Tomas to his cottage near the cemetery's entrance. :::You have to ply him with tea and words of comfort before he releases his fearful grip on your hand and allows you to leave. :::The player gains 8 Fame. :::Encounter ends. ::Failure :::(insert text here) :C) Call for help. ::Your voice cracks as you call for help. ::Dice Gambit '(Target: 18) ::Three of a Kind :: ::Success :: ::Failure ::Cursing the silence of the graveyard, you barely manage to roll away from the Watcher's lumbering assault. :D) Attempt to reason with it. ::(insert text here) ::'Dice Gambit (Target: 18) ::Three of a Kind ::The Watcher appears unmoved by your babbling until you utter the word "blood", at which point its black, shimmering mass flickers, and it is suddenly gone. ::The Dice align together - fate has spoken. ::Tomas, weeping, taps his forehead uncontrollably and jabbers words of gratitude. ::Tomas the Gravedigger pledges his services to the cause. ::You carry Tomas to his cottage near the cemetery's entrance. ::You have to ply him with tea and words of comfort before he releases his fearful grip on your hand and allows you to leave. ::The player gains 8 Fame. ::Encounter ends. :: ::Success(without triple sixes) ::The Watcher appears unmoved by your babbling until you utter the word "blood", at which point its black, shimmering mass flickers, and it is suddenly gone. ::Tomas, weeping, taps his forehead uncontrollably and jabbers words of gratitude. ::Tomas the Gravedigger pledges his services to the cause. ::You carry Tomas to his cottage near the cemetery's entrance. ::You have to ply him with tea and words of comfort before he releases his fearful grip on your hand and allows you to leave. ::The player gains 8 Fame. ::Encounter ends. ::Failure ::(insert text here) 2) Ask who the Watcher is. :"Three eyes! He'll drink your blood to turn the flood!" The old gravedigger taps his forehead frantically, as if to ward off the Watcher. Tomb Map Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Moon Category:Dice Gambits __FORCETOC__